Heavily Broken
by mannd1068
Summary: The night of Dark's emergence, Daisuke finally has time to reflect on his day.


Heavily Broken

By Mannd

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel.

Daisuke pulled his PJ's on and frowned as he looked out the window towards where he knew that Risa's house stood. Tonight had been completely crazy and terrifying and even though he knew it probably wasn't possible, hopefully non-repeatable. He pulled himself up onto his high bed, wincing as the bruises that he had gotten from the fall made themselves known. He thought he heard Dark snickering in the back of his mind and tried to ignore the unwelcome intruder.

He laid down and tried to shut his mind off, he had school in the morning. He felt With curl up next to him and fall quickly asleep. Daisuke ran his fingers lightly on the familiar's ears causing them to twitch, making Daisuke lips turn up a little. He listened intently to see if he could hear Dark, but it turned out that his 'other self,' 'possessor', 'parasite', or whatever the hell he was suppose to call Dark, was asleep and for the first time since early this morning when Risa had told him that he was her 'best friend', Daisuke allowed himself to feel.

A soft sob seemed to build up in his throat and he turned his head into his pillow to muffle the noise. The tears of embarrassment and loss wet the pillow and Daisuke felt his heart breaking once again into a thousand pieces. He didn't know what hurt worse, Risa's 'friend' remark, his life being taken out of his control, or his family's betrayal.

He thought back to the morning and winced as the memory of his mother's cheerful 'good luck' filled the small street, causing him, at the time, no end of embarrassment, but now deep pain. She knew. She knew that Dark was going to take over, and he wondered, if she knew that Risa was going to reject him as well, because she never asked him how it went when he got home. So after a horrible day, Daisuke had to come home and instead of being greeted like a normal kid with a 'welcome home' from his mother he had to run an obstacle course just to get to his own room where he could hide his pain. She could have killed him, Daisuke thought angrily for a second. If she had miscalculated the voltage on the doorknob, or if he hadn't been paying attention and he fell, she could have killed him. He choked back another sob.

And then he felt anger towards his grandfather; he didn't want to be a 'phantom thief.' He didn't want to have these skills and now he had no choice. "You will do as you are told," his grandfather had said in his no nonsense voice and Daisuke felt his hurt deepen. What kind of a family encouraged their son to be a thief? What kind of family taught a child from a young age how to break in to places, dodge pit falls and booby traps, and pick locks. Why couldn't he have learned how to play baseball with his grandfather, or how to cook with his mom, or anything that a son does with his dad? Oh yeah, because as a small child, his father had skipped out on him. Did the man know what he was being taught? Did he care?

Daisuke stifled another sob. He wanted his life back, damn it. He thought some more about the evening, his mind reminding him of all the things that could have gone wrong during the robbery and he winced again. Satoshi, someone he looked up to and had thought of as a friend albeit a distant one, was now hunting for him. How was he suppose to go to school tomorrow and face him? Face everyone from his class knowing that his life was now changed forever and he was nothing but a common thief. It made him sick and he curled up into himself holding his stomach.

Daisuke tried to calm his mind, and knew that in the morning he would wake up and paste the fake smile on his face and greet the world as if his heart was whole. He reached up and rubbed the tears stains on his pillow and then lifted his head and flipped the pillow over so that he could sleep on the dry side. He sighed again taking deep cleansing breaths and drifted off to sleep, his mind playing his day over again.

xxxx

Dark looked down at his sleeping tamer and softly brushed the tears off of Daisuke's cheeks. "I am sorry, kid," Dark said softly, "I know how much today hurt you, and I can't tell you that it will get better; because unfortunately, it will probably get more hectic and more painful for you." Dark looked out the window to where he knew that his tamer's crush lay sleeping, "your mom loves you, don't ever doubt that." His lips twisted up into a smirk, "and your grandfather knows exactly what you are going though as well." He looked back down at Daisuke, "and yes your father knows what you are being trained as." He brushed light fingers through Daisuke unruly hair and sighed. With looked up at his friend and crooned his concern and Dark smiled, "take care of him With, he is going to need you." With nodded and curled up under Daisuke's chin, and drifted off to sleep while Dark kept watch over Daisuke and his broken heart.

Comments and Criticisms welcomed


End file.
